Une histoire de points
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, Malefoy ? - Je me disais juste que ça pourrait être amusant d'enlever vingt points à Gryffondor pour ta conduite. Ou comment Hermione & Drago se sont mis à enlever des points pour des choses insignifiantes.


Bonjouuur. - Brandit fièrement son badge de nouvelle dans le fandom Harry Potter - uhuh .. Cette chose que vous allez lire et la toute première que j'ai pondu dans le domaine de Harry Potter. J'essaye de maitriser les personnages et ne pas trop les faire OOC. ( Notez bien le _J'essaye_. #BAM ) Il est tout à fait probable que quelques fautes m'ont échappé et je m'en excuse d'avance. N'hésitez pas à me les signalez si ça vous a tant écorché vos petits yeux. :)

**Disclamer ;** Rien ne m'appartient à part Ginny, le nom de mon cheval sur _Equideow_. Vous ne trouvez pas ça _parfait_ pour une jument ?

* * *

Comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant quelques mois, les deux préfets-en-chef organisaient des rondes nocturnes dans tout Poudlard. Hermione Granger, la préfète-en-chef, était tranquillement assise sur son lit en position tailleur avec un livre ouvert sur ses cuisses. Elle, qui aimait par-dessus tout apprendre de nouvelles choses, était servie grâce à ce livre ! Au fil des pages usées par le temps, Hermione découvrait de vieux secrets entourant son école qui lui donnait plus envie de continuer à dévorer ce livre plutôt que de profiter du beau soleil. Cependant, elle n'était pas seule dans son dortoir : une de ses amies proches, Ginny Weasley, se trouvait allongée sur un lit voisin ne lui appartenant pas. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie et lâcha un énième soupir. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer à fixer ce plafond !

- Je t'entends Ginny, pas la peine de soupirer de plus en plus fort.

- Hermione .. ! Gémit-elle. Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es sur ce bouquin ennuyeux, lâche-le un peu ..

- Je le lis depuis vingt minutes, tout au plus. Et puis d'abord, il n'est pas du tout ennuyeux ! Savais-tu que Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard s'entendaient plutôt bien ? C'est fascinant.

- Cette fois-ci, j'en ai vraiment marre. _Accio livre_ !

- Mais .. Ginny ! S'offusqua-t-elle.

La petite rousse tira son amie par le bras hors du dortoir et de la tour Gryffondor. En chemin, elles poussèrent plusieurs élèves sans prendre la peine de s'excuser puis, elles arrivèrent devant le lac. C'est seulement là que Hermione retrouva son bras libre.

- Tu pourrais me demander mon avis et ne pas me trainer comme une vulgaire valise !

- Stop les plaintes et profite qu'il fasse beau.

Hermione se tut et leva sa tête vers le ciel : un ciel dégagé, pas un soupçon de nuage à l'horizon. Une brise effleura son visage et ses yeux se fermèrent afin de profiter au mieux de cette douce sensation. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Ginny était allongée sous l'ombre d'un arbre.

- Tu peux toujours remonter au dortoir froid et lire ton ennuyeux bouquin.

- Non, se résigna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

- Génial ! S'exclama la rouquine en se mettant elle aussi assise. On va enfin pouvoir parler de choses intéressantes.

- Ton sous-entendu me fait peur, grimaça la brune.

- Mais non, voyons ! Parle-moi de tes patrouilles le soir avec Malefoy. Tu dois bien avoir des petites choses croustillantes à me raconter, non .. ?

- Ginny, Ginny .. Soupira-t-elle. On ne se parle pas, tout n'est que silence entre nous.

- Pas même une raillerie ?

- Peut-être de temps à autre mais c'est tout.

- Oh, fit Weasley, visiblement déçue.

Hermione jubilait intérieurement ; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être enfantin de mener son monde du bout de la baguette !

* * *

L'heure du couvre-feu arriva bien vite et Hermione Granger rejoignit Drago Malefoy devant la Grande Salle afin de commencer leur ronde. Il lui adressa un signe de tête ce à quoi elle répondit par un léger sourire avant de se mettre en route dans le silence le plus total. Mais arrivés à une sorte de croisement, la voix du préfèt s'éleva :

- Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas rester seule.

- Ah ça non, hors de question que tu me laisses seule !

- Le courage légendaires des Gryffondor, j'vous jure, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en reprenant sa marche.

- Malefoy ! N'avance pas sans moi !

Elle le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées paniquée comme tout et le colla presque. Soudain, un grand fracas provenant d'une salle de classe se fit entendre. Hermione sursauta et s'accrocha au bras gauche du jeune homme sans grande délicatesse.

- Putain Granger, tu m'as planté tes ongles !

- Désolée... S'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Même ceux de Poufsouffle sont plus débrouillards que toi. Bon, va voir ce qu'il se passe dans cette salle.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que les femmes d'abord.

Devant tant de machisme, Hermione ne put retenir une grimace particulièrement puérile puis, elle se retourna face à la porte de la salle, armée de sa baguette dans sa main droite. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte dans un grand vacarme tout lançant le sort _Lumos_. Tout au fond de la salle, derrière le bureau du professeur se tenaient trois élèves arborant le blason de Poufsouffle sur leur robe. Ils restèrent figés, n'osant esquisser aucun mouvement. Drago arriva derrière elle, un sourire vicieux collé au visage.

- Eh bien dis-donc, t'as tiré le gros lot !

- En quelle année êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de son collègue.

- Première année, répondit le plus grand des trois d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

- Je vois .. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-deux heures par conséquent, vous avez enfreint le règlement de l'établissement et faîtes ainsi perdre à votre maisons dix points.

- Chacun. Rajouta le blond. Ce qui nous fait... Trente points.

- Ce sont des premières années !

- Vingt-cinq points.

- Quinze.

- Vingt.

- Parfait.

- Et une heure de colle.

- Non Malefoy, pas d'heure de colle !

Profitant de l'intercade des préfets-en-chef, les trois fautifs partirent en filature par une porte dérobée. Le bruit du claquage de la porte les fit sortir de leur petite négociations. Ils se retournèrent d'un geste synchronisé et purent enfin remarquer que la salle était parfaitement vide. Une expression horrifiée passa sur le visage de Hermione tandis que Drago se contenta juste d'un arquage de sourcil.

- Malefoy, ils sont partis !

- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, ironisa-t-il.

La préfète parcourut la salle en trottinant et observa l'emplacement où se trouvaient les trois chenapans auparavant. Son regard glissa sur un morceau de tapisserie de ne ressemblant pas aux autres. Elle tira alors dessus et l'arracha dans un bruit sec.

- Mais t'es complètement dérangée, ma parole !

- Il y a une porte derrière.

- Ouh ! Découverte du siècle ! Ça va changer nos vies, merci beaucoup Granger.

- Arrête tes jérémiades et viens avec moi, on va les coincer.

- .. Je pourrais leur enlever trente points ? S'enquit-il de demander, soudainement intéressé par la situation.

- Et même leur offrir une heure de colle.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour prononcer le mot "Quidditch", Drago Malefoy s'était déjà engouffrée par la porte dérobée. Hermione le rejoingit rapidement, ne voulant pas rester seule dans cette salle devenue si glauque et froide. Elle s'accrocha à la cape de son collègue afin de ne pas le perdre. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans cet étroit couloir, une brise froide les balaya de plein fouet. L'adolescente se serra encore plus au garçon puis, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, ils rencontrèrent une vieille porte rongée par les mites qu'ils ouvrirent aussitôt. Les deux préfèts étaient maintenant dehors, sur un grand balcon. Un peu plus loin d'eux, une table blanche et trois chaises de la même couleur prenaient place.

- Nous sommes juste à côté du dortoir des Poufsouffle, constata Drago.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Le lac est de l'autre côté donc nous nous trouvons à l'extrême opposé des cachots.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle. Si je retrouve ces trois idiots, ils vont s'en souvenir.

- Je ne te pensais pas rancunière.

- Cela dépend des circonstances .. Ces morveux de première année se croient tout permis tout ça parce qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Demain au diner, j'irais les chercher à leur table .. Pas de chance pour eux, je me rappelle parfaitement de leurs visages !

- Une Granger machiavélique, je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde ! Ricana-t-il. Cependant, je me vois contraint d'enlever cinq points à Gryffondor pour menace envers de pauvres élèves.

- Tu n'oserais pas... si ?

- Je vais m'priver !

- Saleté.

- Insulte, cinq points en moins.

- Ah oui, tu veux jouer à ce jeu ? Rira bien qui rira le dernier mais à ta place, je ne m'aventurerais pas trop sur ce terrain-là.

- Insolence envers un innocent préfet, cinq points en moins. Fais attention, tu vas ruiner ta misérable maison, Granger.

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement. De quel droit lui enlevait-il de si précieux points aussi facilement ! Au début, elle avait pensé que tout ça n'était qu'une simple plaisanterie mais maintenant, elle n'en était plus aussi sûre .. Ce serpent était vil et vicieux et ferait tout pour faire gagner sa maison. Elle soupira d'agacement puis se laissa tomber sur une des chaises présentes. Si elle n'esquissait aucuns gestes et ne pipait aucun mot, le Serpentard ne pourrait plus lui enlever de points, non ? Hermione sourit malicieusement face à cette ruse.

- Ah non Granger, pour une fois qu'on ne s'ennuyait pas, tu ne vas pas te murer dans un silence !

Pour toute réponse, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit la mine renfrognée qu'elle faisait le mieux.

- Merlin, cette fille va me rendre dingue, soupira-t-il à haute voix, Bien. Je rentre à mon dortoir, tu n'auras qu'à rentrer seule quand tu auras fini de bouder comme une enfant.

Têtue comme une mule, la préfète n'esquissa pas le moindre geste ce qui eut pour effet de le faire enrager plus qu'autre chose. Drago se planta devant Hermione, s'abaissa à sa hauteur puis saisit ses épaules avant de la secouer énergiquement.

- Tu veux que je recrache mon repas du soir, peut-être ? Gronda-t-elle en se débattant de lui.

- Erk, loin de moi cette idée, fit-il avec une moue dégoutée.

- Eh mais j'y pense .. Violence sur une innocente préfète, cinq points en moins.

Elle se releva de sa chaise, tout fière d'elle, et le contourna en partant vers la vieille porte. Cependant, il lui attrapa le bras et la retourna de force. La voila maintenant prise au piège entre lui et le mur en pierre froid du château. Elle soutenait son regard perçant du mieux qu'elle pouvait en plissant des yeux parfois pour l'intimider. Ce fut tout le contraire : un sourire narquois se dessina sur son pâle visage. Décidemment, l'attitude de la Gryffondor l'amuserait toujours. Il approcha son visage du sien pour ne laisser plus qu'une barrière invisible d'une petite dizaine de centimètre. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés, scrutant la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment, la moindre défaillance, la moindre faiblesse. Comme toujours, les grands yeux noisettes de Hermione parlaient pour elle. Drago pouvait y lire de l'appréhension mais aussi de l'amusement.

- Tu es beaucoup trop près, Malefoy, murmurra-t-elle, Je t'enlève donc cinq points.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son oreille droite et lui souffla quelques paroles qui la firent frissonner " N'invente pas tes propres règles, Granger. " Son souffle descendit ensuite le long de son cou avant de remonter vers son visage. Il remarqua ses paupières à demi-closes, ses pomettes doucement rosies et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Cette vision lui rappela des souvenirs pas si lointains que ça et ses battements ainsi que sa respiration s'accélèra soudainement.

- Depuis combien de temps... ?

- Une semaine et trois jours...

La fin de sa réponse s'étouffa contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Une semaine et trois jours qu'il n'avait pas pu l'embrasser ou la toucher. L'effleurer était devenu un privilège hors du commun qui lui procurait des frissons à chaque fois alors autant dire que ce baiser, il allait le déguster avec passion. Au début, il se contenta juste d'effleurer ses lèvres puis n'y tenant plus, il effectua une pression plus forte. Elle y répondit avec ferveur, leurs lèvres se mouvant parfaitement ensemble. Il délaissa le baiser quelques instant en lui mordillant doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle connaissait ce geste. Ce geste par lequel il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle était uniquement à lui. Puis, il arrêta ce manège et reposa ses lèvres avec cette fois, plus de passion. Sa langue s'immisça dans la bouche de la jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ses hanches. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, s'effleurèrent, s'emmêlèrent puis effectuèrent un doux ballet. La préfète ressentit alors ces papillons dans le ventre qui lui avaient tant manqué. À contrecœur et à bout de souffle, Drago se sépara d'elle. Il appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux toujours clos et les joues légèrement rosies par cet échange. Hermione se délecta de cette vision avant de reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes à la plus grande surprise du Serpentard. Elle voulait encore ressentir toutes ces sensations déferler en elle. Ce sentiment d'être désirable la rendait folle. Elle frissonna et lâcha un soupir de contentement lorsque les mains de son compagnon s'infiltrèrent sous son chemisier. Mais elle stoppa son ascension et le baiser par la même occasion.

- Tu as fait un pari stupide avec Zabini, à toi d'en assumer les conséquences.

- Il n'en saura rien .. Gémit-il de frustration.

- Tut. Encore quatre jours. Bonne chance Monsieur Je-Suis-Narcissique-Stupide-Et-Je-Le-Vaux-Bien, souffla-t-elle avant de se dégager de son emprise et rentrer à son dortoir.

Drago la regarda s'échapper de ses bras totalement impuissant. Il appuya sa tête contre le mur froid. Pourquoi avait-il parié avec son meilleur ami qu'il n'était pas dépendant de Granger et qu'il pouvait très bien s'en passer pendant deux semaines ? Stupide pari !

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione frétillait d'impatience : elle avait hâte d'être au diner et de punis ces stupides gamins. Elle avait demandé au Serpentard de l'attendre devant les portes de la Grande Salle et elle avait maintenant dix minutes de retard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Drago laissa échapper un " C'pas trop tôt " de ses lèvres. Au moment où il allait pousser les lourdes portes, Hermione l'arrêta net dans son geste.

- Attends, attends, je veux que tout soit parfait !

- Ton fameux quart d'heure de gloire .. Soupira-t-il en feignant l'exaspération. Tu vas rentrer avec moi, tu l'auras ta gloire, crois-moi.

- Tu es incorrigible .. Bon, allons-y alors. Et n'oublies pas, tu reste en retrait !

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Il poussa la porte massive et pénétra dans la salle en même temps que l'autre préfète. Un discret coup d'œil à cette dernière lui montra qu'elle arborait une allure fière ce qui le fit immédiatement sourire narquoisement. Vraiment, cette fille était un véritable phénomène. Toute la salle était plongée dans un silence religieux et ce fait intensifia le sentiment d'excitation de Hermione. Drago se planta en bout de table des Poufsouffle tandis que Hermione continuait son avancée en scrutant tous les visages. Enfin, elle s'arrêta sous l'œil interloqué de tous les élèves et amusé de Dumbledore. Elle posa ses mains sur une des épaules des deux garnements.

- Alors, on pensait pouvoir nous fausser compagnie aussi facilement ?

Les trois élèves en question déglutirent difficilement. Drago lui, se délectait de ce spectacle ô combien mémorable.

- Vous faîtes perdre vingt points à votre maison.

- Chacun. Ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, encore une fois, Malefoy.

- On a déjà eu cette discussion, vingt point en tout.

- On avait dit trente si je me souvient bien .. Et avec heure de colle en cadeau.

- Dragooo, c'était mon quart d'heure de gloire, pas le tien ! Tonna-t-elle en tapant du pied. Alors vous trois ! J'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie à cause de vous, tout ça parce que vous avez décidé de faire une petite escapade nocturne ! Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est génial d'enfreindre le réglement ? Ouvrez bien grand grands vos oreilles mes garnements : un règlement, ça se respecte. Et puis j'en ai tellement marre de ces gamins de onze ans qui se prennent pour les rois du monde ! Ça ne sera ni vingt, ni trente mais quarante points que vous enlève et que ça vous serve de leçon. Là !

Un silence flotta après la colère passée de la jeune préfète. Sa longue tirade l'avait essoufflée et elle en profita pour toiser d'un air supérieur toutes les premières années. Vraiment, ce moment avait été plaisant.

- Eh bien, rompit Drago en applaudissant, vivement qu'on recroise d'autres petits malins, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce spectacle.

- Toi. Moi. Couloir. De Suite., hacha-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire énigmatique.

Hermione lui prit le bras et le tira hors de la salle. Avant qu'ils ne sortent, ils entendirent une phraser fuser : " T'as perdu ton pariii ! "

* * *

J'apprécie Ginny, hein. & Merci d'avoir lu ! Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Une petite review. Qui veut être ma première review sur ce siiiite ? - Part se cacher loin. -

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_Lenea :_ Des personnages OOC, ma plus grande crainte... :') Je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ait autant plu & oui, c'est quelque chose qui se lit rapidement, facilement et sans grande prise de tête. Je préfère écrire ce genre d'histoire, à vrai dire. Mille Mercis.

_Haru :_ Ahaah eh non, dommage ! (a) Je suppose que c'est vrai puisque je n'ai toujours pas oublié ma première review, pour le moment. ;) Je n'ai jamais lu de Drarry pour tout t'avouer, ça ne me tente pas du tout donc, comme riposte, je dirais tout simplement que pour le moment, je considère les Dramione au-dessus des Drarry, sans rancune ? :3 Merci & c'est ce que je vais continuer à faire : écrire, écrire & écrire !

_Harmony :_ Tant d'adjectifs mélioratifs, merci, ça me fait plaisir. :)

_Amazonelo :_ Ahaah, je suis heureuse d'avoir épargné tes pauvres yeux ce coup-ci. :D Un GRAND merci !

_Tatiana :_ Oh c'est gentil, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis là. :3

_Hermy003 :_ Merci à toi, plutôt, ça me fait plaisir. :)

_Nicky :_ Mais de rien & merci à toi aussi, c'est gentil. :D


End file.
